<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О расстоянии by Cergart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665920">О расстоянии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart'>Cergart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о расстоянии между городами. Между детьми и родителями. Между реальностью и грезами. Сказка о расстоянии между звездами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О расстоянии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652632">Distance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsuch/pseuds/Nonsuch">Nonsuch</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>за вычитку спасибо Vashta Nerada</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В самом раннем воспоминании из детства я смотрю на ночное небо и спрашиваю папу, что это за огоньки там светят.</p><p>      — Ну, — задумался он, как делает каждый взрослый, когда готовится объяснить что-то ребенку. — Это большие шары огня и света.</p><p>      — Но они не выглядят большими! — нахмурилась я.</p><p>      — Это потому, что они очень далеко.</p><p>      — Насколько далеко?</p><p>      — Помнишь поездку в Калифорнию к бабушке?</p><p>      Такое трудно забыть: мы ехали три дня без перерыва, не считая остановок на заправках и ночевок в мотелях. Поначалу меня интересовали и обожженная солнцем пустыня, сквозь которую пролегала дорога, и растущий вдоль обочин кустарник, но как только мои вопросы иссякли, а вместе с ними и терпение, поездка тут же перестала приносить удовольствие.</p><p>      — Да, — мрачно ответила я. — Это было долго и скучно.</p><p>      — Вот именно! А к звездам нужно лететь намного-намного дольше.</p><p>      — Дольше, чем в Калифорнию? — одна мысль о таком путешествии меня потрясла.</p><p>      — Гораздо дольше, — подтвердил довольный своим примером папа, совершенно не обращая внимания на мой ужас.</p><p>      Той ночью я лежала в кровати и размышляла. Каким же долгим должен быть путь, если его даже за три дня на машине не одолеть? То, что звезды были дальше, чем Калифорния, никак не укладывалось в голове. Ведь я видела их из своего окна каждую ночь, и чем дольше приглядывалась, тем яснее они становились. А вот Калифорнию из окна не увидишь даже средь бела дня. Следующим утром я целый час всматривалась в горизонт, но, к своему разочарованию, вместо пальм разглядела только низкие холмы и дубы.</p><p>      Когда я спустилась к завтраку, мама и папа не разговаривали. Я тоже решила помалкивать, чтобы не слышать их злых, раздраженных голосов. Съев свои размякшие хлопья, я вернулась к себе в комнату и долго беседовала с Ланселотом, моим плюшевым мишкой, которому торжественно поклялась, что если он потеряется, я потеряюсь вместе с ним, и ничто нас не разлучит, даже смерть. Позже я подкрепила наше соглашение стихотворением «Тедди и смерть».</p><p>      Прикладные науки с моим творческим складом ума уживались плохо, я кое-как сдала экзамены на тройку, но так и не перестала интересоваться звездами. Я стала лучше разбираться в расстояниях. Так, с возрастом я узнала, что расстояние не всегда измеряется в милях, иногда достаточно взглянуть человеку в глаза. Например, мама была от меня дальше, чем бабушка, жившая в Калифорнии. В то же время пришло осознание того, что звезды находятся от нас дальше всего на свете, поэтому меня утешало, что мама все-таки была ближе.</p><p>      Когда мама ушла от нас насовсем, папа пообещал купить мне подарок за храбрость. И хотя я совсем не чувствовала себя храброй, от подарка решила не отказываться. Хорошенько обдумав все варианты, я попросила плакат с галактикой Андромеды. Папу мое желание поставило в тупик, но обещание он исполнил. Плакат висел над моей кроватью в течение трех лет, напоминая, что до Манхэттена добираться не так уж и долго, всего-то час езды от Тэрри Тауна до Центрального вокзала. В двенадцать мне впервые разрешили поехать одной. Папа посадил меня на поезд, а мамина помощница забрала меня со станции на блестящем красном корвете.</p><p>      Когда к нам переехала Карэн, я сняла плакат; звезды растеряли свое очарование, и мне больше не хотелось думать о них. Мысли о расстояниях в миллиарды миль приносили не утешение, а страдание. Карен не заметила этого и купила мне на Рождество дурацкий пластиковый телескоп. Я спрятала его под кровать, даже не распаковав, лишь изредка проверяя, сколько пыли он собрал. Конечная цель этой затеи состояла в том, чтобы оставить нетронутую запыленную коробку на туалетном столике мачехи. Правда, я так и не решила, когда привести свой план в действие, поэтому просто ждала, когда пыли скопится побольше.</p><p>      Когда я снова приехала навестить маму, то попросила у нее постеры бродвейских шоу. Они появились на утро в холле, как по волшебству. Я бросилась обнимать маму, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как скованно она похлопала меня по спине. «У нее свидание, ей нельзя мять блузку», — успокоила я себя и уехала домой с улыбкой на губах и с постерами под мышкой. В тот же вечер я повесила плакаты у себя в комнате.</p><p>      Когда родился мой брат, передо мной встал вопрос, кто из нас отправится к звездам. Я рассматривала оба варианта, но в итоге пришла к выводу, что будет справедливо, если улетит Тоби: я-то появилась здесь первой и не хныкала из-за еды или грязных подгузников. Я не сомневалась, что с такой матерью как Карен, Тоби и к тринадцати будет уступать мне во всем. У этого плана было и еще одно преимущество. Если найти способ отправить Тоби к звездам, был шанс, что Карэн улетит вслед за ним. Мысль о таком изящном решении всех моих проблем казалась столь соблазнительной, что по вечерам, нянчась с братом, я частенько смотрела на ночное небо, выбирая подходящую для него звезду.</p><p>      Меня совсем не удивило, что мое желание было услышано, ведь я всегда знала, что магия существует. Звезды были волшебными, и именно поэтому я не могла выкинуть их из головы. Пусть не такая могущественная, но магия существовала и на земле. Магия была всюду. И я была слишком сообразительной, чтобы подумать, будто остаюсь наедине с собой хоть на мгновение. Меня всегда окружали слушатели, однако некоторые из них искусно прятались. Я списывала это на стеснительность. Но как бы они ни скрывались, порой мне все же удавалось распознать следы волшебных созданий: шорохи в листве, пропавшие носки и внезапные порывы ветра, развевающие волосы. Да, я знала, что за мной наблюдают. Поэтому-то, думаю, я и произнесла свое желание вслух — чтобы проверить невидимый народец. Единственным сюрпризом во всей этой ситуации оказалось то, что Тоби действительно забрали.</p><p>      Признаться, меня очень интересовало, а не стоит ли Лабиринт на звезде? Я помню, как в сумерки взглянула на небо, но звезд там не обнаружила. Впрочем, если подумать, ничего странного в этом не было, ведь если Королевство Гоблинов и правда находится на одной из звезд, то неудивительно, что мне не встретились знакомые созвездия. Вместо них на небосклоне пылали два алых тропических солнца, не садившиеся даже во тьме. Наверное, все дело было в том, что я смотрела на вселенную под другим углом. И только в одном я была уверена — поверхность такой звезды сформирована из дикой магии.</p><p>      Но все эти вопросы возникли у меня позже, а когда я проходила Лабиринт, то думала только о брате. Когда гоблины унесли его, в моем сердце осталась ноющая пустота. Я поняла, что скучаю по его плачу и крошечным кулачкам, и в тот же момент я осознала, что люблю его. Хотя никакие поездки и сдержанные похлопывания по спине не могли помочь мне стать ближе к маме, решимость и сообразительность могли спасти Тоби от Короля Гоблинов. Оказывается, мне не хотелось оставлять брата на звезде, только спасти от нее.</p><p>      По возвращении домой у меня появилось время обдумать свое путешествие и слова Короля Гоблинов. Там я разговаривала с ним и одолела лицом к лицу, но сам он никогда не приходил в голову. Я поступала и действовала правильно. Только дома я принялась размышлять над его словами. На балу он говорил что-то о звездах, но что именно, вспомнить не удалось: тогда мой разум был затуманен, нас окружали гротескные алчущие лица и удушливый аромат цветов. Эта загадка не давала мне покоя.</p><p>      Спустя три дня после приключений в Лабиринте Карен и папа вместе с Тоби уехали в Вермонт, навестить ее родителей, тем самым предоставив мне прекрасную возможность получить ответ на мучивший меня вопрос. Дождавшись наступления темноты, я подошла к окну, открыла его настежь, выбрала самую яркую звезду и произнесла:</p><p>      — Я желаю, чтобы Король Гоблинов ответил на мой вопрос.</p><p>      — И что же хочет узнать победительница? Каким запретным знанием желает обладать? — раздался за спиной сухой и насмешливый голос.</p><p>      Я обернулась к Джарету, стараясь держаться спокойно и уверенно. На этот раз его темные одежды были менее броскими, а непослушные волосы не такими растрепанными. Оставалось надеяться, что он не заметил, как встрепенулось мое сердце.</p><p>      — Напомни, что ты рассказал мне о звездах.</p><p>      — Я ничего не говорил тебе о звездах, — саркастично бросил Джарет, словно мои слова были величайшим оскорблением. — Я пел о них.</p><p>      — И что же ты пел?</p><p>      — Я не могу исполнить эту песню без танца.</p><p>      Я осмотрелась. В комнате моей места едва бы хватило на то, чтобы сделать зарядку. Что уж говорить о танцах.</p><p>      — Ну, здесь мы танцевать не сможем, — с сомнением произнесла я и тут же поняла, что вот-вот струшу.</p><p>      Нахождение Короля Гоблинов в моей спальне вдруг показалось мне диким и неуместным, к тому же мне не нравились его тяжелый взгляд и странный блеск в разных зрачках.</p><p>      — Нам не обязательно танцевать здесь! — решительно заявил он и протянул мне руку.</p><p>      Легкость и искренность, с которыми было сделано предложение, заставили меня поверить, что ничего плохого не случится. Нервно кивнув, я взяла Джарета за руку. В тот миг, как наши пальцы соприкоснулись, мир вокруг погрузился во мрак, словно кто-то выключил свет. Ветер не ощущался, но воздух был холодным.</p><p>      — Что происходит? — я забеспокоилась и хотела вырвать руку, но Джарет обнял меня за талию и переплел наши пальцы.</p><p>      — Оглянись вокруг, — велел он, явно довольный собой.</p><p>      Я осмотрелась и увидела, что под ногами простирается небо. Далеко внизу мерцали огни домов, а над головой сияли звезды. Ближе я их никогда в жизни не видела. Зрелище было столь завораживающим, что я забыла о страхе.</p><p>      — Мы летим?</p><p>      — Нет, просто танцуем.</p><p>      Так и было. Джарет уверенно вел, и я невольно следовала за его движениями. Я посмотрела ему в глаза, и Джарет улыбнулся с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим нежность. Эта улыбка меня насторожила. До меня вдруг дошло, что я витаю в небе с созданием, которое похитило моего брата. С Королем, которого я победила. Любовником, которого отвергла. Голову, только мгновение назад занятую восторженным удивлением, тут же наполнили вопросы.</p><p>      — Ты не злишься на меня? — прошептала я, надеясь, что Джарет спишет дрожь в голосе на холод.</p><p>      — Почему я должен злиться? — беззаботно спросил он, не стирая с губ невыносимо обаятельной ухмылки.</p><p>      Я растерялась и сбилась с ритма. Мы стали стремительно опускаться, и я схватила Джарета за шею, не отрывая глаз от приближающейся земли. Теплое дыхание коснулось моей шеи.</p><p>      — Не останавливайся. Потанцуй со мной, и я отвечу на твой вопрос. Танцуй, и будешь в безопасности.</p><p>      Я решила не выяснять, что случится в противном случае, и, затаив дыхание, принялась переставлять ноги. Мама оплатила занятия бальными танцами, когда я приехала к ней летом в Нью-Йорк (таким образом, она убила сразу двух зайцев — нашла мне хобби, так еще и подальше от себя). В памяти всплыл резкий голос учителя («раз», «два», «три», «раз», «два», «три»!), и страх постепенно рассеялся. Я ослабила хватку и положила руку Джарету на спину, туда, где ей и положено было быть, и мы снова закружились в танце.</p><p>      — Я не сержусь, я очарован.</p><p>      — Чем? — нахмурилась я.</p><p>      — Твоей глупостью. Твоей наглостью. Какой умный человек призовет своего врага, короля, ни больше ни меньше, чтобы тот рассказал о звездах?</p><p>      — Я не глупая! — возмутилась я и с вызовом ускорила темп. Мир завертелся черными и серыми мазками, отблески звезд играли на лице Короля Гоблинов. — Мне просто любопытно. Тем более я уже победила тебя однажды, и смогу сделать это снова.</p><p>      Джарет не счел нужным отвечать, только ухмыльнулся, чем, признаться,  изрядно меня встревожил, но я старалась об этом не думать.</p><p>      — Итак, тебе здесь нравится? — после недолгого молчания поинтересовался он. — Я подумал, что это подходящее место.</p><p>      — Ничего прекраснее я в своей жизни не видела. Происходящее реально? — немного помолчав, добавила я.</p><p>      Джарет пожал плечами.</p><p>      — Так же реально, как и мой мир, если говорить твоими словами.</p><p>      — Все кажется настоящим, словно мы правда висим в воздухе.</p><p>      — Тебе не кажется. Ты должна держаться крепче и должна танцевать, прелесть.</p><p>      Вопрос сорвался с губ прежде, чем успела себя остановить:</p><p>      — Что произойдет, если я этого не сделаю?</p><p>      Джарет улыбнулся злорадно и ликующе.</p><p>      — Ты упадешь.</p><p>      Я решила не показывать страха и крепко стоять на ногах, даже если под ногами была пустота, и сосредоточилась на танце. По мере того, как движения Джарета становились стремительнее и неестественнее, мы поднимались выше и выше. Вокруг нас гроздьями рассыпались звезды, напоминая огни гирлянд, которыми украшали деревья в саду на одной из шикарных маминых вечеринок. Только боязнь камнем обрушиться на землю не дала мне протянуть руку и прикоснуться к ним.</p><p>      Между мной и Джаретом повисло молчание. Нужно было его прервать, и я тихо спросила:</p><p>      — Ты споешь сейчас?</p><p>      Король Гоблинов сиял в свете звезд, и по его почтительному взгляду, я поняла, что тоже сияю. Мы были близки, но наши миры разделяла целая пропасть. И хотя я не была уверена, что хочу быть оторванной от мира, в котором осталась моя семья, полет в небесах меня заворожил. Я наконец-то достигла звезд, и среди них было так же чудесно и свободно, как мне и представлялось.</p><p>      Мы кружились в танце, и Джарет запел. Он пел звездах, и нашей дороге среди них. Он обещал, что его любовь будет ждать меня в небе. И я была околдована.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Забавный факт: эпизод с игрушкой взят из интервью Дженнифер Коннелли.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>